Recently, intensive investigations are being made on surface-emission laser devices (surface-emission semiconductor laser devices) that cause laser oscillation in a direction perpendicular to a substrate. Such surface-emission laser devices are characterized by low threshold current for oscillation as compared with edge-emission laser devices. Further, such surface-emission laser devices can provide an output beam having a circular beam shape.
Further, in relation to the feature of the laser output being taken out in the direction perpendicular to the substrate, the surface-emission laser devices are suitable for integration in the form of high-density two-dimensional array, and intensive investigations are being made with regard to the use thereof for optical source of parallel optical interconnections, high-speed and high-definition electrophotographic systems, and the like.
For the current confinement structure of surface-emission laser devices, there is a well known structure that utilizes the phenomenon of selective oxidation (Non-Patent References 1 and 2). Non-Patent References 1 and 2 show a surface-emission laser device of 0.98 μm band that uses InGaAs for the active layer. With the surface-emission laser devices of Non-Patent References 1 and 2, there is provided a layer of Al0.98Ga0.02As for selective oxidation in an upper distributed Bragg reflector of p-Al0.9Ga0.1As, wherein the upper distributed Bragg reflector is provided over the active layer.
With such surface-emission laser devices, the upper distributed Bragg reflector is subjected to etching to form a mesa structure after the crystal growth process, such that the sidewall surface of the layer for selective oxidation is exposed. Thereafter, the layer of Al0.98Ga0.02As for selective oxidation is subjected to the selective oxidation process by being heated to 425° C. in the ambient formed by bubbling water heated to 85° C. with a nitrogen gas, in such a manner that the oxidation process proceeds from the etched sidewall surface toward the central part of the mesa structure.
As a result of the selective oxidation process, there is formed an insulation region of AlOx in the peripheral part of the mesa structure, wherein it should be noted that there is left a conductive region in the central part of the mesa structure in the form of non-oxidized region. Because AlOx is an excellent insulator, it is possible with such a structure to restrict the injection region of holes to the central part of the mesa structure, and it becomes possible to attain an oscillation threshold current of 1 mA or less.
Further, with the surface-emission laser devices of selective oxidation type, there is caused lateral confinement of light by the oxidation layer in view of the fact that AlOx has a small refractive index of about 1.6 as compared with other semiconductor layers, and as a result, it becomes possible to reduce the diffraction loss of light. Thereby, it becomes possible to obtain a device of high efficiency.
Thereby, decrease of optical loss caused by the oxide layer of low refractive index is effective for the improvement of device efficiency, and thus, there is proposed a construction of providing the oxidation layer at the location corresponding to the node of the standing waves formed in the electric field (Non-Patent Reference 3).
Non-Patent Reference 3 provides a comparison of threshold current or the like, for the case in which the layer for selective oxidation is provided at a location corresponding to the node of the standing wave and the case in which the layer for selective oxidation is provided at the location corresponding to an anti-node of the standing wave. According to this comparison, it has been indicated that the optical scattering loss can be suppressed effectively and low threshold current is attained by providing the layer for selective oxidation at the location of the node.
Meanwhile, in many applications of surface-emission laser devices, there is a demand for beam shape such that the surface-emission laser device provides an output beam having a single peak beam shape when operated under high output power, in addition to the feature of having low threshold characteristics. With selectively oxidized surface-emission laser devices, however, there arises a problem, because of large difference of diffractive index in the lateral direction caused by the selectively oxidized layer, in that higher-order transverse modes are also confined easily and there tends to be caused oscillation with higher-order transverse mode. Thus, control for single transverse mode operation is an important object to be achieved also in such selectively oxidized surface-emission laser devices. In order to attain decreased optical confinement for higher-order transverse modes, it is effective to decrease the difference of effective refractive index in the lateral direction or decrease the area of the non-oxidized region.
It is possible to decrease the effective refractive index difference as set forth in Non-Patent Reference 3, by providing the selective oxidation layer to be coincident to the location of a node of the electric field forming the standing wave. With this, the effect of the oxidation layer to the electric field can be reduced. Further, it is also possible to decrease the confinement action of the higher-order transverse modes by decreasing the area of the non-oxidized region. By doing so, it should be noted that the higher transverse modes, having a wide mode distribution profile, tend to cause gradual leakage from the non-oxidized region. While it depends on the wavelength band, it is possible to obtain laser oscillation with a single fundamental mode, by setting the oxidation confinement diameter to be 3-4 times the oscillation wavelength in the case of using conventional devices.
Unfortunately, the foregoing control of the operational mode to single fundamental transverse mode is possible only when the laser device is operated under the condition of relatively low injection level. When the injection level is increased, there is caused oscillation with higher-order transverse mode as a result of thermal lens effect caused by heat generation or spatial hole-burning effect of carriers. Further, with the approach of setting the area of the non-oxidized region small, it is difficult to obtain high output power because of reduced area for the oscillation region. Further, there arises a problem of increase of the device resistance.
Thus, with regard to the object of attaining high output power while maintaining single fundamental transverse mode oscillation, there are proposals to adopt a mode control mechanism other than the approach of using the selective oxidation layer in the surface-emission laser device. For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a method of suppressing higher-order transverse mode oscillation by using the filtering action of higher-order transverse mode of electrode. With this prior art, increase of output power of single fundamental transverse mode is attained by optimizing the diameter of the electrode aperture with regard to the oxidation confinement diameter.
Further, with Patent Reference 2, a relief pattern is formed in correspondence to the higher-order transverse mode on the surface of the semiconductor multilayer reflector in the top part of the device, for suppressing the reflectivity of the multilayer reflector with regard to the higher transverse mode. Thereby, Patent Reference 2 attains increase of output power for the single fundamental transverse mode.